


Scenes from an Alpha/Beta/Omega world

by temis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cultural Differences, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Social Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, characters are not really that into it, feminization is a social rule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temis/pseuds/temis
Summary: This is a very disjointed dumping ground for my drabbles of an Alpha/Beta/Omega universe.I think I actually have a story, but I'm doing it by bits and pieces





	1. World building

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you read this before, I suggest re-reading - I'm always adding and editing the chapters. If someone sees a typo, grammar mistake or a clunky phrase please tell me, I'm not a native english speaker so it would help a lot ^^

Presentation happens normally around 14/15 years old, and the only sign of it is a change in scent. There are late bloomers as well as early ones.  
Omegas don't go into a heat when they present unless they are really late bloomers (18/19 years old).

Heats come about every 3 months usually. That number may change depending of the omega's general health, age and emotional state. Omegas can and do reject alphas they do not like or do not feel are suited to them while in heat, and may become aggressive if an alpha tries to convince them. Any attempt to force an omega to accept an alpha not of their liking while in heat is considered foolish, because bonding in such occasions is not possible and even on the few cases an alpha was capable of raping an omega and forcing a bond through the repeated use of drugs, that bonding eroded fast, generally in a matter of days at most when the omegas were rescued.

Forced bonding is considered a heinous crime - penalties are either life imprisonment or death penalty.

Bonding is initiated by reciprocal mating bites, but it may take as long as months to conclude the process, as it requires the closeness of both partners and their sincere wish for the bond - it's not uncommon for couples to not be able to complete it, as one or both of them are not a hundred percent sure of their decision. Bonding is also considered somewhat old-fashioned and restricting to many, though the custom is still accepted in more rural or traditional areas. When a bond is secure, both participants can feel the general emotional and physical state of their partner. Bonds can be broken, but such an event is normally considered somewhat traumatic, as distance and a radical change of feeling and/or opinion of their mate is needed for it to happen. One sided breaking is the most common way an unbounding occurs. Even on the times that both parties agree that unbonding is the best course, it's still a hard one for the couple to go through as they will need to focus on the pieces and defects of their partners, and it may emotionally hurt both. 

Because dating, courtship and bonding take such a long time, most people start looking for someone to date after presenting. The average age for courtship is 19/20 and for those that want to try to bond, around 22/23.

Alphas and omegas compose around 10% of any given population. Most alphas are male, while omegas are female. Because of that, it's still common to equalize alpha with masculine and omega with feminine which is problematic when one of the rare alpha-females or omega-males are born. Depending on culture, they are either expected to follow their gender or their dynamic.

In most countries, all students are taught the differences between dynamics and how to live with them,for example, it is common for omegas to learn their options in blockers (scent blockers, heat blockers, both or scent blockers that have birth control but are not heat blockers for example), exercises in control for alpha (and depending on their reactions, offers for anger or control issues management) and a general explanation of why alphas and omegas act or react as they do for betas.

The content of classes varies country by country (how complete or accurate information is), as does how they are taught, either each dynamic separated from the other or all together.

While most widely used by omegas, blockers are required in some jobs such as policemen, teachers, nurses, doctors, lawyers, prison guards and etc..., for all dynamics for safety reason or because of the possibilities of abuse of power. Private companies may have their own intern rules about the use of blockers - they may require it or not. However they are not allowed to prohibit them on the work place.

Dating happens across all dynamics of all genders, but alpha-alpha, male alpha - male beta, female beta - female omega and omega-omega pairings are unusual and somewhat discriminated against.

Usually when dating, alphas and betas will give their dates jewelry as a token of their interest and proof of their commitment.

Omegas give clothes, accessories or simple objects they know their partners will like.

Most people associate jewelry with being the submissive of the relationship, even though this is not a rule at all - because of that, nowadays most young couple prefer to gift their partners something else so as to signify they are equals, switch up the tradition or not follow any set rule and instead gift their partner according to their preference.

At the beginning, gifts are always cheap and they get progressively more expensive as the relationship becomes more serious.

This is something common on Western cultures to signify that as the pair gets to know each other, their care and love deepens. It is considered gauche or even insulting to give a very expensive gift at the beginning of dating unless there are extenuating circumstances such as being best friends since childhood.


	2. Asking out

James had known Thomas was going to accept his invitation to hang out - it wasn’t like they hadn’t done similar stuff before - they pretty much had a night every month dedicated to just playing video games and talking about anything and everything, but he was still nervous. It was stupid, but then again so was he. He didn’t need to ask the other man out after all, and there was almost a 99% possibility of it blowing up on his face, if not more.

If he was lucky, he would perhaps retain Thomas’ friendship, but he doubted the other man would ever look at him like before, with warmth and absolutely no judgement.

If he was particularly unlucky, he may get a beating, and no matter what people said about alphas being stronger, he had no wish to fight against the other man, and even if he did, he was pretty sure Thomas would come out on top considering he had at least 50 pounds weight advantage, though he hoped it didn't come to that.

Thomas had never talked about his own views of alpha/alpha or uncommon alpha/beta relationships, so it was a shot in the dark. He didn't even know the other man's dynamic as he always blocked his scent and never answered when questioned, deflecting or staying silent. In the office, most people thought it was because he smelled bad or it simply wasn't a scent the blue-eyed man liked being associated with, but no one, not even John knew for sure, and John had known him for longer than anyone else, barring perhaps the manager of the engineering department.

Well, all or nothing. Dinner was ready, and his guest should be here soon.

The bell door rang and he fought to control his nerves.

"Thomas?" He asked before seeing through the magic eye of his door.

"Well, who else it could be? Unless you decided to invite someone else to talk about the new patch notes of Hots, in which case I would like to know who also shares our taste in MOBAs, how you met them and why you didn't tell me first, after all we're friends!" The blue eyed man on the other side of the door looked indignant while speaking the last part, putting one of his hands in his waist, the other he used to brandish a bottle of wine as if to admonish James with it. Thomas was a tall man, around 1,85 meters, with crystal blue eyes and an easy smile that transformed his face from a balding 30 something man to his true age of 25. He didn't have a flat stomach, but it was obvious he took care of himself by how muscled he was. Right now he was using a backwards cap under the black hoodie he was wearing.

"The day I find someone who likes Hots as much as both of us I'll certainly tell you, unfortunately today is not that day... And how many times have I told you, you don't need to bring anything" James opened the door, a small smile lighting up his face before he shook his head at his friend antics. James was the same height as his guest, but his build was far leaner, giving the impression he was smaller when close to Thomas. The shade of his green eyes varied between a mint green and a deep olive green so dark they seemed brown.

"You always cook, it's only fair that I contribute somehow" Thomas entered the small open plan apartment, putting the bottle on the dining table before seating himself.

"Only when we meet here, when we go to your apartment you always order from my favorite take out place so I would say you are contributing at least 50% percent if not more if we are going by price. Which means that the only thing you need to bring when you come is yourself" James retorted, while taking the salad from the kitchen to put on the table, before going back to the kitchen to see to the rest of the meal.

"That's not the same thing, take-out is good, but it's not home cooked and you know it. Besides, you always make my favorites so it's only fair that I get food from there - it helps that it's some of the best too." Thomas said, while pushing up his sleeves, so he could more easily handle the salad bowl, distributing it between his and James' plates.

"I appreciate it, but like I said before, not necessary. Can you get the wine glasses for me?"  James was checking something inside the oven, he proved some of the food before carefully transferring their meal to some dishes to serve.

"Sure. Anything else I can help with?" Without getting up, Thomas slid his chair, so that he could get to the cabinet with glasses.  

"ah, I don't think so. I remember you told me you had never eaten zucchini lasagna, so I made a small portion of it, but there's also roasted chicken legs and gravy if you don't like it."

'And then you tell me I shouldn't bring anything over.... You spoil me too much. It's going to be hell to find someone as good at cooking as you, if you keep spoiling me like this, I might as well give up and resign myself to bachelorhood"


	3. Date night - James POV

He felt like he could purr right now. Dinner went well, conversation had been as fluid as it normally was, only with the added plus of a flirty, more physically affectionate than normal Thomas, which translated into light, almost feathery touches to his hand and a seemingly permanent smile on his date's face - he was sure he was either blushing lightly or laughing through all the night - Thomas was handsome and usually good company, but having the other man's attention directed at him was more than a bit intoxicating, so it was a good thing they hadn't discussed anything truly important yet, hanging instead on the vacuum between 'just friends' and 'courtship', testing the waters a bit before either of them jumped on the deep end.

The only awkwardness had been at the end, when both went for the bill, but it had been easily solved by going dutch and then deciding that on a hypothetical next date they would just share the meal and the expense. Still didn't feel completely _right_ to him to do so, instinct said he should take care of Thomas, make sure he was comfortable and didn't have to worry about anything, but he was well aware that if he just followed his instincts he would end up either insulting or annoying the other man, which was exactly what he didn't want to. Besides, he had ample experience in ignoring his instincts, as had every alpha who wasn't an unmitigated asshole or traditional, and even traditionalists admitted alpha instincts hindered more than helped on modern life.

Well, now to see if Thomas agreed....

"So what's the verdict? Good enough to try again?" He tried to keep his voice neutral, though there had been a hopeful note to it that made him cringe a little.

The bigger man turned to him, blue eyes pensive. 

"I enjoyed today and it went smoothly considering everything. Honestly, if we're really going to start a courtship I think we need to sit down and talk more before, but yes, I would like to go out with you again." And Thomas nodded as if to himself, blushing a little.

He knew he was smiling like an idiot now.

 


	4. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not done - but I need to put it here otherwise it's never getting done, so... here it is. i have edited the fantasies chapter quite a bit, so if you read that, there's a bit more at the end

Finally getting home, he was more than a bit flustered. He had never thought... Or suspected even that Thomas could be an omega. Their talk which should have been just an informal setting of boundaries, what they liked or wanted to see if they were truly compatible ended up... With him getting a short explanation on what a late onset of heat in omegas meant, an almost lecture about how dynamics didn't correlate to gender and an apology about not telling him earlier.  
He was a bit dazed, hurt by not being trusted enough to be told before, even more so because when he had asked Thomas out he had left himself open to rejection, and to know he hadn't been reciprocated was... jarring.


	5. Heat

Fuck. He could smell Thomas through the room's door, his pine scent with an underlayer of vanilla was **strong.** He was surprised no one was at the apartment door asking about it; if he had ever smelled him before, he would've made a beeline for Thomas, for curiosity if nothing else: his scent was very unusual and sweet without being too much.

But he knew better than to try and push the limits, especially now. Their relationship was too new to assume he could just barge into Thomas' safe space and not be thrown out of his apartment, courtship or not. Hell,  according to Thomas he was already more favored than any other alpha, as his omega instincts were apparently rather picky on who was allowed near him on a heat.

Most omega were choosy anyways, given their vulnerable state when in heat, but in general they couldn't throw a 200 pounds alpha away from their nest as easily as Thomas did when he was irritated with a would be suitor who  refused to leave him alone. To be honest, he wouldn't have believed it if Thomas didn't have video evidence.

This made it even more important to behave well, as he doubted Thomas would give him a second chance if he fucked up. Perhaps he shouldn't have convinced Thomas to let him stay in his apartment, to try and make him company, even if only through the door, but the idea of letting Thomas go through his heat with absolutely nobody there, no one to talk to in the lulls between peaks and to give him fresh water and some home cooked food as needed seemed the worst possible option, though he hadn't factored in how hard he would get just by smelling the other man...

Well, no turning back now. It's not like the blue balls were going to kill him. Also, he had work to do, some comfort food to prepare and get a book to read so he could be a good company without being too intrusive.

He didn't really know how long the first peak would be, so it would be better to start now. From what he had read, easy to eat food would be best, just in case a second spike of hormones hit in an inconvenient moment. Maybe hand pies? Easy to eat, wouldn't take long to make one and it was fairly healthy and filling.


	6. Thomas POV about Courting

He had never imagined that being courted would feel like this, as if he had more energy, made him feel appreciated and valued as well as a sense of pride of having an alpha

Sure he knows what everyone said being courted would feel like, but he thought their opinion was more like the general view on Omegas and dresses - just because everyone said Omegas looked better when wearing a dress, that didn't mean it was true or that it worked for him, no matter what his Omega studies teacher said. (No, Mrs. Laurent I will not try another one. No, I didn't feel comfortable, more like humiliated. No, **I WILL NOT** try another one. You can put it on my decomposing corpse, but certainly not before then. No, I don't care what my parents will say about this, it's my body and I will be the one to choose what I wear or not).

And the fact was, he liked being able to lay claim to his alpha as well, liked taking care of him, making sure he didn't eat anything that could give him an allergic reaction or simply staying with James talking as they had always done as friends, except now with cuddles and hugs added. He had been surprised by how phisically affectionate the other man was, given how contained he seemed all the time, but James pretty much melted every time he so much as gave him a hug, held hands or any other physical demonstration of affection, which made it even more important to limit it to private occasions, considering  how common it was for him to end up with a clingy happily purring alpha who absolutely refused to let him go unless he had to, and normally that was only so they could go to bed. It made him wonder more than once about how James was treated in previous relationships as he seemed to be touch-starved to the point that he soaked up any affection Thomas was willing to give to his alpha, and in turn it made the omega more protective of his younger partner.

It also helped their relationship and his own peace of mind that James didn't try to change him. Didn't try to tell him to be more Omega-like, 'to behave' as he should - but then again, if the alpha had even insinuated something like that or talked about how Omegas should just be stay-at-home parents, Omegas should only work until married and a myriad more stupid comments the way some of their coworkers did, he wouldn't have accepted his courtship offer.

Starting their relationship had been hard as well - talking to James, figuring out what each of them wanted and needed out of their relationship, saying it instead of just assuming because it should be obvious - but as his mother had told him - nothing, no matter what others say is instantaneous or obvious on a courtship.

It was always the simplest things that caused awkward discussions between them - partly because the important ones, the deal breakers had already been addressed and partly because they seemed so petty. 

 


	7. Smut chapter

He was wary of dating men - after all, if his best friend since childhood wasn't capable of seeing him as more than another hole to fuck and treating him decently as a person and a man, what were the odds of finding one who would?

So while he had one night stands with men, alpha or beta, it was women he dated, women that he proposed courtship and women that he felt comfortable enough to share that he was an omega - in the few cases that they reacted badly, their reactions were more of the kind of ‘sorry I don’t want an omega as my boyfriend, I don't know how would that work and I don't want to try’ rather than ‘yeah? So you should just roll over and take it, right? I guess you do have a fuckable ass’ like the last man he had told.

He had surprised himself when he accepted James offer of a date to see if they were compatible with each other - and even so he knew that they wouldn’t be truly able to judge that until he told James he was an omega. It was very different to profess a wish for equal partnership and love to a beta than it was to an omega for most alphas, no matter how liberal or accepting they said or thought they were, and that was especially true between the sheets.

Though he perhaps shouldn't have worried so much about James being too haughty to touch his cock, considering the man had no problems in calling himself a ‘knot licker’. And he was a good one too.

Seeing James's mischievous bright green eyes looking up to him was almost as good as the sucking itself - almost because James _delighted_ in teasing him.

He started by licking his cock's head, slowly going down to the root to nuzzle his balls, mouthing and playing with them, staying there until he was almost crazy, his hands trying to tug James back to where he truly wanted him, but instead James went to taste the slick dripping down his ass and thighs, and drove him even wilder by fingering him - one digit slowly exploring his wet asshole before going in, then two starting to scissor his ass apart and finally three.

By that point, James simply stopped everything (otherwise he would have come already), taking his fingers into his mouth and licking them clean before doing the inverse route, playing with his balls, fondling them in his wet fingers and finally taking his cock in his mouth, hot and wet and still a tease, sucking on his tip, licking the underside of it and all he could do was cup his lover's head, his fingers threaded on fine black hair that anchored him to the moment until he came inside James talented mouth, who swallowed every last drop and licked him clean, no matter how many times he told him he didn't have to, but according to James, his cum was as sweet as his slick - and the green eyed man loved both, saying he was addicted to his taste.

It was a rare day when he could hold up more than five minutes against the onslaught of pleasure, which only made the other man smug, though he admitted if he could get a bed partner to come as fast as that he might be a bit proud as well.

On the other hand, he could certainly make James wail when he got him on all fours and ready to be fucked, all open and vulnerable (and gods, how that did him in, his alpha partner **trusting** him like this) and then decided to rim his lover's pucker, kitten licks to start with, until his hole was shiny and bright with his saliva, slowly opening under his attention, his hands on James' thighs holding them open, caressing the outside of his ass and blowing cold air on his hole under the squirming protests of his James, until finally he decided to use do more than tease, plunging his tongue inside, getting his nose on the tight opening, breathing in James's woodsy scent, and feeling his hole relax and get even more open as James got more and more turned on, scent making it obvious how much he wanted to come, almost burning his nose with the desperation of it, before he relented and started using his fingers instead.

It was common for him to get wet again just with the sounds James made then, quiet whimpers and aborted words, all of his body flushed red and aroused until he was almost crying for Thomas to get on with it and fuck him. It always surprised him how good James felt first on his fingers, his saliva covered ass taking them as easily as if his lover could produce slick himself, and later on his cock, tight and hot, his cock entering the small opening that seemed always welcome him, James' insides clinging to his cock in the same way the man pressed himself into his body, which was only made better when he could watch his face, see his iris get blown dark with arousal, feel the knot forming at the base of James' cock and play with it all the while kissing him, making him groan with his orgasm. He loved watching his alpha after sex as well, how relaxed and content and utterly unworried James was while he got a towel to get them both cleaned up (one of their rules - whoever tops cleans up) and then spooning each other to sleep, the smaller man resting on him or wrapped around him.


	8. Saunter

"Hey James, how was your co---ugh" 

The sound of the door opening and closing and of James footsteps had been all the warning Thomas received before he was surprised by his alpha jumping on him, or to be more precise on his lap. As soon as James could he got himself in a sideways position, allowing Thomas to keep watching the news. 

"About as good as it normally is. If I didn't think Portuguese was interesting I think I would end up crazy with all different verbal times..." was all the green eyed man said before nuzzling his boyfriend's neck, his normally mild scent burning slightly in Thomas' nose. 

"Well, you did choose the language even after Marcos told you about how difficult it was. Can't really complain now. Did something happen in class?" asked a bemused Thomas, slowly carding his fingers through James' hair.

"...not really, why do you ask?" was the muffled reply he received from James, as the other man seemed to try and get as close as possible to him.

"I think this is the first time you jumped me, plus your scent is stronger than normal, so I am a bit surprised" Thomas said, moving so that he could watch James reaction.

"It's stupid. We learned the present of the verbs ended in -AR... And teacher Juliana told us we could now declare ourselves if we wanted and I thought of you and during all the class I thought of telling you that I love you in Portuguese. so yeah, it's pretty silly" was the rushed answer he got before James hid his face again.

"...It's not silly at all. And I would love to hear it from you, will you tell me?" Thomas' neck was a bit red, as was his face from the blush that spread through it, but definitely happy, shining blue eyes met his when James finally got the courage to look at him.

 "I love you - Eu te amo" 

"I love you too, Eu te amo James" 


	9. Overworking

James was working in his laptop in their living room, too concentrated to notice his arrival. Too concentrated or too out of it, most probably the last option, thought Thomas with a scowl, considering the heavy bags under his eyes, the way he would pause every few minutes to rub his eyes, how his head would fall a little and then he would recover himself or the trembling of his hands. There were only traces of his woodsy odor, almost as if he wasn't really there.

"James? How long have you been working?" Thomas approached the sofa, carefully coming closer so as to not dislodge or step on the papers strewn across the floor and the seat. When he got near enough, he put the papers on the table and sat beside James.

"I only need maybe three more hours and I'll have finished this" was all his alpha said, not even looking away from the screen to reply to him.

"That wasn't what I asked" Thomas passed his hand in front of James's face, to see if he would answer. When that didn't get any answer and not liking being ignored, he lifted James and put him on his lap, trapping him with his arms.

"Thomas, what the hell? Let me go, I still have work to do"  with an annoyed growl, James tried to squirm his way out of Thomas arms, who was holding fast to him.

"Not unless it is for us to go to bed. You need some solid hours of sleep" was Thomas' reply, while getting more comfortable, laying down and bringing James to rest on his chest.

"I thought I was supposed to be part octopus not you" grumbling, the alpha tried once more to get free, this time by trying to go down Thomas body so he could escape.

"Well, I thought I was the workaholic of the two of us, but you certainly have me beat, at least on the 'not taking care of himself' point. If your mother saw you right now, she would kick my ass, and rightfully so. I thought you would know when to stop, but as you haven't yet, well, needs must." scolded Thomas, before foiling James breakout attempt by bringing him back to the center of his chest.

"Thomas, c'mon, I just need to finish the next two pages and I'll be home free. I just need two more pages..." whining, the green eyed man pouted, poking his lover on the ribs.

"Nope, no, no way. If you only have two pages to go through, then you can take off one whole night to rest and stay with me on bed, can't you? You told me you had to turn this report in by Friday. We are still on Monday James, you have plenty of time to finish and re-read it to edit or change something if you need to in the next days. And if you rest not only will you feel better, but your work will also be of higher quality. Isn't that what you always tell me? Time to follow your own advice." replied Thomas, turning himself on his side, putting James between him and the sofa."

"...if we're going to sleep, I would rather go to bed then. This couch wasn't exactly made to be slept on... And you are kinda squishing me right now" James squirmed again, trying to get a little more space.

"Only if you promise to sleep on the bed through the ENTIRE night. I noticed that the last few days you would wake up earlier to work, that ends now." asserted Thomas, while delicately cradling his alpha's head so they could speak face to face, making sure he realized how serious he was.  

"I'm sorry, I promise I will stay the entire night and sleep. I'm also sorry for worrying you." purring softly to indicate his agreement, James let himself go slack in Thomas hold.

"Thank you." Thomas slowly unwound himself from both the sofa and his partner, so he could stand up, however, as soon as they righted themselves, he latched back to his alpha side.

"Whoa, I guess we really inverted our papers. Should I start calling you a squid?" James was chuckling a little, while rubbing his face on his partner side, comforting and spreading his scent. It was... a bit worrying that his normally self sufficient boyfriend was acting so needy. Made him think he had really overdone it.

"Shut up. I missed you and cuddling with you. And yes it made me realize how bad I probably am when I have a big project, so I will try to cut it back."  Thomas gradually relaxed his hold on James, the wood and orange essence loosening some of the stress he had carried for days from seeing his lover slowly deteriorating condition.

"Thank you.... Soooo bed now?"

"Yes, definitely"


	10. Fantasies

It was the best sensation, to come home and feel the tension, the stress from work evaporating. Finally, he could take off the tie that had been bothering him all day long. Meeting days would be more tolerable if he didn't have to go in dressed in a suit or at least if they could do away with the ties. Maybe James had already arrived and they could get some takeout and watch the Overwatch League? Or maybe even play something if he wasn't too tired.

"James, I'm home!"

"I'm upstairs, come here!"

"Did you arrive early today? Are you playing something?" While talking, Thomas left his suitcase and tie around the living room.

"Yes, I finished my reports so my boss told me to go home and you could say that..."

"What do you mean...?" As soon as he went through the threshold of the door, he could clearly see James, on their bed, dressed in a police uniform, one of his hands was busy caressing his own cock, while the other was under his head. The dark blue of the uniform contrasted nicely with James' pale skin and drew even more attention to his semi-hard cock. The first buttons of the shirt were undone, letting him get a peek of the chest hair usually hidden, and his face was slightly flushed, his eyes were already blown, the forest green shade deepening and darkening, while a small smile rested on his lips. His scent was soft, banked in, heavy in the room; arousal but not the desperation for release that burned.

In an instant, he could feel his mouth drying and all his blood going to his cock, while his slick wet his ass, the scene in front of him robbing him of all thoughts.

"So, what do you think about helping the police? I have a problem right here that needs your expertise..." so saying, James hitched up on the bed, freeing his hips and showing he had gone commando under the uniform.

He tried to answer something, but his legs turned to jelly and he had to use every bit of willpower to not fall flat on his face. He could feel his slick dripping between his thighs and soaking into his pants and his heartbeat in his cock.

"Thomas? You... didn't like it?" Obviously worried by the lack of an answer, and now a bit self-conscious, James closed his pants, coming closer to the foot of the bed and the door, where Thomas is.

Whimpering because of the loss, Thomas dry-swallowed before saying "Oh, I loved it A LOT, And I would love to help you in any way you liked, but right now I'm afraid if I tried to move I would trip on my own two feet, break something and instead of a lovely weekend in bed we would have to spend the night in a hospital. God, James do you have any idea of how good you looked when I came? How good you look right now? Even when I'm able to walk again I will be torn between fucking you and getting fucked by you. My ass is so wet that I'm feeling it leak on my thighs and legs and my cock is already dripping precum... And that's without mentioning how sexy it would be to watch you play with yourself... Fuck, I'm lucky nobody can see you right now, otherwise, I would have to fight every man with even a tiny bit of appreciation for the male body.... Give me five minutes to firm my legs and maybe give me a show meanwhile?"

James got out of the bed, pressing himself against his lover, catching him when his knees buckled and serving as a support while he recovered. Thomas couldn't help but moan at the proximity. 

"And then you say you are not a smooth talker... I want you on our bed with me Thomas, so I would prefer to help you. I want to come first inside your perfect ass, knotting you so we would stay locked for a while, just skin on skin, then later, yes I would love to go on all fours for you, have you inside me..." James was holding him with his body, elegant hands travelling up and down his sides under the shirt, teeth applying light pressure on the skin of his shoulder before the Alpha scented him by nuzzling his neck.

If his scent had been heavy now it was cloying, the combination of citrus and wood marking the entire room as James', making him comfortably turned on. It was a shame the blockers were still working and would be for a time yet. He would love to let his alpha know how much he truly liked his surprise and having his own scent mix with James' would be heavenly.

"Then why aren't you helping me to the bed? Stop teasing!" So saying, he squeezed his arm, using it as a support before walking with the alpha to their bed.

"I can't help myself, not when I have you in front of me. So handsome, I love being able to see all of you, with no clothes in the way..." was all he said before following words with actions, helping Thomas throw out his shirt and finally the constricting pants, leaving him only with blue boxers on and moaning because even the functional touches to get him out of clothes turned him on.

Being naked in front of someone always made him a bit embarrassed. Even with the boxers on, he was on display. He knew how he looked, short legs with sparse wiry hair covering them, thick thighs, soft belly with sculpted arms and tattoos littered through his body, oval face with clear blue eyes, prominent nose, permanent five o'clock shade and going bald (when he didn't completely shave his head). Not even close to the standard of male omegas everywhere, but not a bastion of masculinity either. Made him feel vulnerable, even though James had already seen him bare a thousand times and was most appreciative if not outright enthusiastic about his body. Every time he thought he should go back to the gym, start exercising frequently again... But the cost would be either less time for his relationship or for work. Not worth it.

It seemed a bit ludicrously to worry as well, what with James on his knees, worshiping his body and as usual, attracted to his thighs, scraping his short fingernails on his legs, before lapping the slick that had dripped from his ass, the vibrations of his moans sensed on his skin, pinpricks of green in his eyes, uniform slightly askew and constricting pants completing the scene to drive him crazy. He was still far from where he wanted that mouth though.

"I thought... that the police motto... was to serve... I think you could do better... in that by putting your mouth... on my cock, officer" panting, he tugged on James hair, trying to get him where he needed the most.

"Sorry to say, you forgot that our motto is to protect and to serve... And it's impossible to protect if we haven't scouted all the information necessary" impishly, James tongue traveled from the band of his boxers to his groin through all the places where his slick had already slipped, one of his fingers circled his hole over the cotton of his underwear, while the other gripped his thigh so he couldn't move much. The reaction was near instantaneous, his alpha's fingers instantly wet from the discharge of slick that was pouring from his ass. 

Growling at the provocation, he inverted their positions, rolling on top of James before reaching back and taking out his boxers, throwing them somewhere in the bed. The view was lovely, James all flushed and a bit dazed from being moved so fast. Well, he had all the fun until now... Only fair if he had his turn now, isn't it? 


	11. On a not so normal day

"James? James, can you hear me? Shit! John, can you help me here???" The muscular man was carefully holding his companion who seemed to have fainted.

"Yeah, fuck, do you know what happened to him? Did he eat something that he shouldn't to faint like that?" A short man approached both of them fast, wearing glasses and trying to help the blue eyed man to set down their mutual friend to the ground.

"No idea. He was okay and then suddenly he isn't, but we had lunch 2 hours ago, his allergies normally don't take this long to react. And he ate only a rice dish with a hamburger and he told the waiter to be careful to not contaminate his meal! He even gave a list of his allergies just so this wouldn't happen...." Thomas shrugged while making sure James's airflow wasn't interrupted.

-Maybe they fucked up, Thomas, I don't know. I will get his epi-pen, ok? Better for us to do it and rule out all his allergies than stand here and just wait. Get him comfortable. I will be right back!

And with this the shorter man just ran to his friend's office, knowing there would be able an epi-pen on one of his drawers. It was a bit disheartening to think he knew which drawer from experience, because this was not the first time something like that happened. At least Thomas was level-headed and helpful, instead of panicking like some of their other coworkers.

When he went back to the hall, the scene was as he expected: Thomas had laid James on his back and the taller man was checking his pulse and breathing, big hands speeding through the motions several times, barely disturbing James' body to do so. Jerome, who worked on the marketing sector, was making sure no one was just standing there being useless or freaking out, sending everyone back to their cubicles or offices instead. Thank God for Jer. It was bad enough James had an allergy reaction (probably - hopefully), being made into a circus attraction or having to bear with their coworker's pity would make him feel even worse, no matter how much his friend tried to ignore them.


	12. random notes

  * James has no shame when it comes to cuddling. He is completely willing to make himself at home on Thomas' lap. Most of the time, Thomas is more amused than anything else by this behavior.



 

  * After they became friends, Thomas always made sure that there was something James could eat in his home and not have an anaphylactic shock, stored in a cupboard separate from all other food so there would be less of a risk of cross contamination. James was absolutely floored and touched when he realized that.



 

  * HGC time (video game league) is their sacred time, but they cheer for different teams: Thomas is a Fnatic fan, while James is Dignitas to the core. They reached an agreement that neither is allowed to brag about wins or loses of their teams outside of tournaments.



 

  * James knows Thomas doesn't like to cook, so he is the one who manages meals and grocery. Thomas is in charge of the laundry. Both are okay with this deal, but on weekends Thomas insists they go out to eat or get takeout so James doesn't need to spend so much time in the kitchen.



 

  * Most of the jewelry that James gave Thomas is either bracelets, neck chains or rings, all pieces that Thomas showed some interest in. He is absolutely forbidden to buy clothes for Thomas, as their styles are too different, so he sticks with caps, shoes or functional accessories or making one of his favorites dishes. Thomas gifts consist of merchandise related to James' hobbies, including video games, cooking books, travelling guides and tickets to stand up comedies.



 

  * One of the rooms in their house is Thomas' sanctuary. When he is in a bad mood or simply doesn't want to deal with the world in general (or James in particular), he goes there, put some music on and just relaxes. After Thomas explained that he needs to be alone sometimes to work through what is bothering him, James always made sure to respect his space, though on the first occasions he was nervous he had messed something up.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a job, which is why I pretty much disappeared. Hilariously, both Thomas and James decided that having a job meant they would have to work harder to keep my attention,so I now have a million scenes in my head, but still no true continuity.


	13. Scenes to write

Scenes I plan to write but haven't started yet:

 

  * Conversations with friends



 

  * Tangled Hair



 

  * Massage



 

  * Tigers AU



 

  * Books and metaphors




	14. Thomas

  
Image of Thomas - only difference is that he's balder and a bit chubbier but still fit


	15. James

[](https://ibb.co/bPkENm)  
  
James picture - In my mind his face and nose are rounder and he has dark green eyes, the shade of which is almost brown depending of the light.


End file.
